


meteor rooftop

by orphan_account



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Student Council, council camp, councillor!wenjun, meteor garden is mentioned because ive been watching too much of it, meteor showers, student council president!zzt, yes it is president zzt again because we all like it, zzt and bwj are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zhengting discovers wenjun using his phone during the first night of council camp, and decides to punish him.





	meteor rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i know i havent updated for long and it has been almost a month since my recent work but its because im caught up in some family matters which takes up most of my time so i havent been able to update anything, im sorry! this is a small little fluff work to compensate everyone, i guess? ive been watching meteor garden (2018) so ya thats where all the mentions of the show are coming from. ill try my best to update the ongoing works and also post new works soon because i have a lot of ideas written down and waiting to be posted but i havent started working on them yet :( when i get free time, ill definitely spend it writing :)  
> enjoy reading!

zhengting notices how the student council's secretary is already rubbing his eyes sleepily, obviously exhausted from the day activities they all participated in earlier. his lips curl up into a small smile as he grabs his phone and torchlight needed for their midnight patrol.

"linong and chengcheng, you guys take level one. justin and xukun will take level two and the rest, level three. i'll take level four by myself." zhengting splits them up, putting them in groups just so the patrolling could be done faster and all of them could go to sleep. yanjun, his vice-president, shows his disagreement through his facial expression and mentions it could be dangerous for zhengting to patrol alone at three in the morning, and volunteers to go with him.

"it's alright, yanjun. splitting you guys up this way will make things quicker for all of you, so that you all can go to sleep earlier. we have to wake up at seven-thirty later, you know?" 

"but zhengting-ge," linong speaks up, "you'll take a longer time managing and patrolling the fourth level then. you'll be tired tomorrow, and that wouldn't be nice. why not you just let yanjun-ge accompany you? this way, all of us can carry out our patrolling shifts more efficiently and we can all have an earlier rest." 

"i still have things to do after patrolling. don't worry about me. you guys deserve your well-deserved break. let's just head off to our levels, alright? no one is to complain. if there are any emergencies, remember to call me. write down the names of those who aren't following the rules and they'll do their punishment first thing in the morning later." the president explains and throws the executive committee out of the council room, watching them converse between themselves as they walk off to their levels. he locks the door, tugging on the handle twice just to make sure it is really locked and proceeds to level four.

* * *

 

the residents of level four all mainly the seniors who are not chosen to be in the executive committee, and some third year students wedged in between the seniors. zhengting peers inside the first classroom on the fourth level, eyes scanning the space that is taken up by all the councillors. a few shift and groan as the sound of zhengting's footsteps appear and the president only laughs silently, making his way down the corridor.

by the time zhengting reaches the second last classroom, he sees a figure peeking out from the last classroom, a mobile phone in the councillor's hand, barely illuminating his face but zhengting knows it is a human being. not some other being. he would actually faint if it was not a human being using a phone in the middle of the night. zhengting looks into the second last classroom and ensures that everyone is deep asleep before walking towards the disobedient councillor, who does not notice his presence until zhengting reaches him.

"bi wenjun," zhengting playfully whispers the name of his best friend, and also the name of the councillor who is disobeying the rules. it definitely is an attempt to scare the taller boy but wenjun only looks up from his phone, meeting eyes with zhengting. "you do know you can't use your phone during the council camp, right? and it's three in the morning right now, you should be sleeping instead."

wenjun only presses the off button on his phone as he smiles at zhengting, giving the president that smile of his which all the girls always swoon over, not saying a word at all. justin does not understand why wenjun's smile would elicit such a response and zhengting only lies, agreeing with him. but he understands why. his best friend, bi wenjun, is the school heartthrob. with his excellent conduct and grades, his outstanding behaviour and all of his goddamn graciousness and mannerisms, combined with that charming face and height, of course he would get attention from all the girls. but it was not only the girls, it was the boys at school too.

zhengting has to say (unfortunately) that he has seen guys staring at wenjun as the latter changes into his sports attire next to him, some of their gazes similar to fire and almost leaving burn scars on wenjun's back. wenjun is not exactly the most muscular person zhengting has seen, but that does not matter. personality matters the most.

people always fall for his visuals, his never-ending long legs and dark orbs which seem to contain stars in it. and of course, zhengting stares at wenjun too. he just stands there, eyes focused on wenjun until the other pokes his cheek and tells him to hurry up.

why does zhengting do that? 

because he has a crush on his best friend. 

zhengting has a crush on bi wenjun.

_a perfect snowflake falls on zhengting's brown locks and another one lands on the cover of the jar, making the little boy stop in his tracks and admire it for a while. the snowflake disappears within a few seconds, carrying itself to somewhere else, and zhengting hopes that it is going to its wonderland. he does sound childish, but come on, can you blame a child no older than ten years old?_

_he takes another step forward, letting his feet sink slightly in the thick layer of snow. the little figure hug the jar of freshly baked cookies tighter, hoping to get some warmth from the warm sweet treats. his mother had just decided to bake some cookies and sent zhengting out to give them to the family living just a few houses down the road, considering that they had quite a peaceful and good relationship._

_when one travels down street 610, they will recognise the house with the huge, polished and shining glass windows as the bi household. in there stayed a successful businessman who had a loving wife and a child who everyone on the street named a music prodigy. the family had good manners and behaved perfectly humble despite their wealthiness, hence receiving the love and respect from all other households._

_zhengting's mother has always told him how lucky they are that the bi family are friends with their own family, and that he should treat mister bi and mrs bi with the utmost respect. the little kid does not understand why but he proceeds as told to, always greeting and giving his brightest smile to the married couple. his mother had talked about the only child of the bi family, but zhengting never ever got to see his face or even interact with him. some nights he wondered how the other child was like._

_his nightly thoughts were broken when he reached one of the glass windows and a boy sitting at the piano catches his eye. the boy is playing the piano at a speed zhengting has never witnessed before, yet the expression on his face is nothing but serene and calm. a woman with her black hair tied into braids stood by the piano, watching the younger boy intently, as his fingers pressed down on a key then sprang back up only to press down another one._

_"is that the musically talented kid mom is always talking about?" zhengting whispered to himself, eyes glued to the boy. his parents and their neighbours always asked the bi couple how their kid was so musically inclined when they came together for the fortnightly dinner-cum-gathering, always begging to listen to the boy play a piece on the piano, violin, guitar or any musical instrument. he continues to stare at the boy play until the latter rest his hands on his lap and turns his head to look at him._

_if zhengting was to say that his heart did not jump, he was lying._

_the boy looked at him with big brown eyes, all glossy and pretty. strands of black hair covered part of his forehead, and zhengting thinks that it makes him look more handsome. the boy in the house owned the most soulful eyes and cupid's bow lips, some parts bitten red by the young owner. zhengting immediately looks away but the boy continues to stare at him (he knows from his peripheral vision) and even points at him. at this point, zhengting wants to just turn back home and tell his mother how mrs bi was not at home so he came back._

_but mrs bi decides to rush out of her house wearing only that thin sweater and black leggings, heading towards zhengting and hugging his tiny frame when he says hi to her. she pulls away after a while and coos at the little boy, telling him how adorable and handsome he is, then proceeds to finally ask, "what are you doing here, zhengting? you should be at home, it's so cold outside and you're wearing such thin layers! if you don't go home soon, you're going to end up catching a cold and that's going to be miserable for you!"_

_"i'm okay, mrs bi. you should be wearing more clothes, the sweater and leggings aren't enough to protect you. i've seen daddy not allowing mom to wear such thin clothing. but i'm here to give you cookies, my mom baked them and told me to give them to you. you should eat it while it's still warm, mrs bi!" zhengting says, stretching out his arms just so the woman could accept that delicious jar of baked treats._

_the woman smiles hugely and takes over the jar, thanking the younger boy, "thank you, zhengting. please tell your mom she doesn't have to keep giving us all these, your family deserves to eat it too. after all, your mom went through all the hard work to bake all these cookies and you had to fight against this cold weather. how about you come in for hot cocoa and warm yourself up before going back?"_

_in any other case, zhengting would reject and run back home to hide under that fluffy blanket of his and only come out when it is dinnertime. but mrs bi had just offered his favourite hot cocoa and he was so damn curious about the piano boy, so he nodded his head and let mrs bi lead him inside the house, getting him to sit down on the comfy huge sofa near the piano. zhengting only looks around the mansion-like apartment, taking in how the bi family's house has the prettiest wallpaper he has ever seen, how their flowers are so fresh and blooming fully unlike their tulips that are probably withering._

_the pair of black eyes wander around for a minute or so, taking in all the little details until the meet that soulful pair of brown eyes which had already locked itself on the other pair, looking deeply into the other. zhengting freezes there, eye contact with the musical genius not breaking, while heat rises up to his entire face. they have their "staring match" for another few seconds until mrs bi rushes into the living room with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands, offering it to zhengting. the little boy looks away and thanks the woman gratefully, letting the warmth spread to his hands as well. he takes a sip under the woman's watch, giving her a positive response that she was most likely expecting from him._

_"zhengting, this is my son, wenjun. he's the same age as you too! i don't think you two have met many times, maybe you two say each other at the dinners we have every two weeks. you two would be really good friends! wenjun is always sitting at this grand piano playing his piece or on the sofa strumming his guitar, or not blowing his flute around the house. he really needs to get out of the house and have some friends. you would be a good companion, 'ting!" mrs bi exclaims as she pulls her own son away from the piano, sitting him down on the empty space beside zhengting._

_wenjun only smiles at zhengting, and zhengting has to admit that his heart melted so quickly that he is so embarrassed at himself. the parent leaves them to chat and zhengting only looks down, taking yet another sip of the hot cocoa. wenjun surprisingly starts the conversation (since zhengting thought he was a quiet person after his mother's description), voice all gentle and soothing to the ears, "i saw you outside our house just now."_

_"u-uh, yeah. y-you were playing the piano really quickly, i-it caught my attention." zhengting stammers like a shy highschool girl who is confessing her fluttering heart to the most dashing guy who looks debonair in that school uniform._

_"oh, it's just a seventh grade piece that i'm practising for my examination. it's coming up soon, and i really want to score 130 above to get that distinction. my father expects no lesser than a merit, but i want to give him the best." wenjun explains calmly, the same serene expression from just now still plastered on his face._

_"w-wow, seventh grade? you're really talented, wenjun. my cousin is twice our age and is only at fifth grade. you play other instruments too, right? how are you able to remember so much pieces and the correct methods to play? i tried to learn how to play the saxophone once, but it didn't work so i chose to learn modern dance instead."_

_"the saxophone's alright, but it isn't my favourite. but hey, you dance, that's a skill. i'm sure that you're good at it, zhengting. show me sometime, i'm really mesmerised by those dancers that i always see on television. too bad i'm stuck with a stiff body and all these instruments. i would love to see it live."_

_zhengting almost chokes on his hot cocoa and he coughs a few times to regain himself, wenjun's concerned gaze lingering on him. it is soft and caring, but why does it leave a little burn on his skin? is he attracted to this music prodigy who seems way out of his league? and did this dashing young boy just said he would like to see zhu zhengting perform in front of him next time? he wants to tell wenjun how he can just get his parents to go watch a ballet school's performance for christmas, but he only manages to choke out "i've to go now, please tell your mom thank you for everything on my behalf! bye, wenjun!"_

_and then he rushes out of the door, the bells jingling and wenjun's mom peeking her head out of the kitchen to understand the situation. wenjun only tells her that the boy a few houses down needed to go back home and thanked her for the hot cocoa. mrs bi sighs upon hearing her son's words, taking it as wenjun had flustered the other boy and swears to make him run around the field in the snow as punishment._

_when zhengting reaches back home, he brushes off the snow that is all over him and proceeds to hide under his thick blanket again, eyes looking at the little hearts that his father had insisted on pasting on the wall when he was just a baby. his father then told him that he could write the name of people or animals who managed to steal his heart, for example, a pretty girl he saw on street 612 or the cute little puppy that always runs to the coffee shop from street 615._

_so he reaches for a gold marker that is sitting in the middle of a bunch of colourful markers on his table, leaning forward and writing down a certain person's name on the biggest and most beautiful star. he leans back when he is finally satisfied and stares at the heart, lips curled up into a smile._

_the heart looks better now with wenjun's name in gold on it._

years had passed by with wenjun by his side almost everyday, even during weekends because they would meet up to study but ended up getting microwave food from the convenience store and heating it up in wenjun's house. then like usual, wenjun would hold his japanese curry rice against zhengting's arm and hear the shorter boy scream and chase after him until they end up on the same sofa they sat on when they first met, zhengting in wenjun's arms as the latter feeds him his favourite seafood noodles. 

yet in those many years, zhengting never once let his feelings out or told anyone. not even linong, who uses his puppy eyes to beg for something from the other councillors. xukun, yanjun and zhengting are the people who give in too easily because they love their junior too much but zhengting never gives in when linong asks him about his crush and follows him around just to get an answer. he refused to let anyone know about his growing feelings for the school heartthrob. 

"well, you're getting punishment. but since you're my best friend, i'm giving you a lighter one. take your phone and earphones with you, and come with me. don't wake anyone up." zhengting whispers, showing that sweet little smile of his to wenjun. the taller boy reaches his hand out to squeeze the president's cheek, nodding.

the shorter of both leads himself to the staircase that would bring them to the rooftop, not waiting for the musically inclined guy to follow. whatever, wenjun would be able catch up with his long ass legs. 

zhengting seats himself in the middle of the rooftop, where he deems is the best seat for some reason. he looks at up the midnight blue sky, admiring the deep colour. wenjun's footsteps can be heard from behind but zhengting does not turning his head back to look at the former.

in wenjun's hands lay his phone, his earphones and a blanket that zhengting did not ask him to bring. wenjun only gives him a small smile and sits beside, throwing the blanket over both their backs. 

"do you want to a catch a cold and end up staying over at my house drinking herbal chicken soup because my mom would insist that i made you into a sneezing mess?" the school heartthrob asks, laughing and pulling zhengting closer to him as usual, a method to keep him warm.

just a method to keep him warm, zhengting thinks.

the president looks up at the other male, staring into the same glossy eyes he first saw ten years ago. they are still as soulful as ever, and those cupid's bow lips look so kissable right at the moment. he wants to just press his own lips against wenjun's, but no, they are not together. he cannot just do that so randomly. 

"is this really a punishment? i get to be alone with the student council president, and i'm not running as punishment." 

"it is," zhengting says, reaching over to grab the phone and earphones from wenjun's lap, plugging the earphones in, turning on his music. he knows wenjun's password, it is his birthday and zhengting thinks it is just because one of wenjun's friends dared him to do so. or something else. not because wenjun wanted to set it as his birthday. "listen together with me, idiot."

wenjun takes the other side of the earphone and lets the familiar beat of f4's the meteor rain from meteor garden hit him, which causes him to look at the other, raising an eyebrow in slight confusion. zhengting normally listen to new, trendy songs which xukun listens to but yet here he is, playing a song from one of the most famous dramas that was broadcasted about a decade ago. 

"i've been watching meteor garden, but the new one. i heard this song in one of the episodes and search it up. it's nice, right? i listen to it every night!" 

"the original meteor garden is better, but the song sure is good. i didn't expect you to find it nice though, i thought your music taste was like xukun's. all that pop stuff." 

"my music taste is different from xukun's and better than his, bi wenjun! plus, meteor garden is really fun to watch. huaze lei is my ideal type, you know? he's just so charming and he majors in music, that's such an amazing character. imagine if there was a person like huaze lei! someone tall, dashing, and musically inclined!"

wenjun snorts and leans in closer to zhengting, until their faces are merely inches apart, making it even easier for zhengting to kiss wenjun now if he wanted to. but he reminds himself of self control and only stares at wenjun, face slowly turning red. the taller asks, "am i not like huaze lei? i'm tall, dashing and musically inclined just like you said back in the friendship anniversary card you gave me when we were twelve years old. you know, you don't have to imagine. the person is right in front of you right now." 

red is such a good colour on zhengting, wenjun thinks when the former wears that red coat he got him, or the pair of red givenchy boots that he had also gave as a birthday present. but it is the best when zhengting's face is red, the tip of his ears burning in red. wenjun allows himself to stare at his best friend for several more seconds before zhengting notices the meteor shower that is currently going on and points at it. only then wenjun leans back and watches zhengting start wishing for god knows what, maybe for the junior councillors to be more obedient, to get better grades, have more cookies, scald him with a fresh-out-of-the-microwave curry rice.

wenjun follows him, putting his hands together and wishing for his own wish, eyes going back to zhengting once he is done. the other boy is looking at him too, face and ears all red. wenjun laughs and asks, "what did you wish for, 'ting?" 

"for what you said just now to be all true."

"well, your wish is granted. i wished for you to believe my words."

**"i like you, zhu zhengting. i like you more than anyone else in the world, ever since the first day i met you. i want to be your boyfriend."**

actions speak more than words, and hence, zhengting leans in and kisses him on the lips. wenjun's hand snakes up to hold his jaw gently, and he takes a further step to deepen the kiss, hearing the slight whine that zhengting elicits. he makes zhengting fall apart piece by piece, until the other has turned into shattered pieces and pulls away, lips all glistening and red. wenjun only laughs at the scene, leaning in to give zhengting a quick peck.

"i want you to believe my love will brave everything solely for you," wenjun sings quietly along with the music, pulling zhengting even closer and pressing their foreheads together.

"and i'll show you where happiness lies."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you liked it! do leave any comments and/or requests (any pairing)!


End file.
